Le goût d'une après midi
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Commande spéciale Naruto et Neji, une après midi au goût étrangement indéfinissable.


**Titre :** Le goût d'une après-midi  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** "pas mignon et sans mort" m'a-t-on demandé.  
**Disclaimer :** Univers et personnages pas à moi, je m'en réjouis.  
**Note :** Pour Calliope.  
**Note 2 : **Next Gen

**-¤ Le goût d'une après-midi ¤-**

La luminosité n'était pas terrible et Neji n'arrivait pas à définir la couleur de la serviette éponge posée sur sa tête, plus pour faire joli qu'autre chose. Il détestait se sécher les cheveux de cette manière barbare mais Naruto ne voulait pas tremper son appartement, ce qui se comprenait très bien. Accroupi devant son réfrigérateur, le blond, une serviette attachée autour des reins, contemplait dans le silence de cette après-midi pluvieuse les rayonnages plus ou moins vides éclairés par la lumière blafarde de la vieille ampoule intérieure. Assis au bord du lit, tout aussi dévêtu, Neji regardait avec un peu d'hésitation son camarade. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu, loin de là.

"T'as faim ?"

Neji releva un peu la tête, voyant à peine Naruto, caché par la porte du réfrigérateur.

"Non, ça va, merci."

Naruto renifla. Il se releva, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Neji, sur le lit défait. Naruto préféra s'allonger dans la largeur, la tête légèrement dans le vide. Il pouvait voir, à travers les stores, le ciel gris et les grosses gouttes de l'averse. Ça ne faisait, bizarrement, pas beaucoup de bruit. Tout était calme, le village se laissait tremper sans rechigner ; bientôt les fondements barboteraient dans quelques centimètres d'eau sale. Naruto soupira.

"C'était pas ton idée, hein ?  
- Non, concéda Neji. J'en ai reçu l'ordre.  
- Je vois."

Neji ferma les yeux. S'il avait pu, il aurait volontiers décliné mais c'était autant un test pour Naruto que pour lui. Une fois le grade de jônin atteint, il y avait certaines obligations auxquelles on ne pouvait se soustraire, des sortes de contrôle de temps en temps, juste pour rappeler qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus fort au-dessus.

"C'est pas grave, le rassura Naruto. Ça change rien entre nous.  
- Y'avait quoi, entre nous ? railla faiblement Neji. On s'est battu une fois l'un contre l'autre et une fois l'un aux côtés de l'autre, c'est tout. Ça ne suffit pas à créer des liens.  
- Je sais, lâcha amèrement Naruto. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, t'inquiète. Enfin bon …"

Il se releva d'un coup.

"Je pensais que ce serait Yamato-taichô qu'on assignerait à ce genre de chose.  
- Qui ?  
- Ah, tu l'as peut-être pas vu, se rappela Naruto. Un grand brun avec des yeux flippant, un kohai de Kakashi-sensei. Yamato-taichô a remplacé Kakashi-sensei quand il était à l'hosto', après qu'on ait ramené Gaara.  
- Je ne vois pas qui c'est. Pourquoi pensais-tu à lui ?  
- Euh … Secret militaire, répondit Naruto en souriant de travers."

Visiblement un peu gêné, Naruto se détacha du lit pour retourner vers le frigo. Neji tira mollement la serviette éponge de sa tête.

"C'est à cause du Kyûbi ?"

Naruto se figea mais consentit à répondre en hochant la tête. Neji mit la serviette en boule et la lança à la tête du blond qui fut plus que surpris de ce geste enfantin de la part de son camarade.

"Crétin."

Naruto ne comprit pas plus qu'il ne chercha à comprendre. Il rouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une canette de soda. Il en proposa une à Neji d'un geste mais le brun fit non de la tête. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait à grand bruit de gaz, bien plus de bruit qu'il n'en venait de l'extérieur, Naruto s'assit sur la seule chaise de l'appartement, devant sa table. La nappe était tachée, nota-t-il distraitement avant de se perdre dans l'étude du goût étrange de sa boisson – litchi, kaki et kiwi, une idée de Sakura. Les draps l'étaient aussi, certainement. Naruto ferma avec plaisir les yeux, s'imprégnant du sucre. Il avait l'impression que les bulles de gaz carbonique emportaient avec elles les saveurs de cette après-midi.

C'était étrange. Une sensation de plénitude s'était emparée de lui, le rendant mou et étrangement calme. Naruto n'aimait pas vraiment cette baisse de régime qui collait parfaitement aux doux murmures de la pluie. L'atmosphère était moite, tiède, épaisse ; quelque chose de désagréable. L'odeur était un peu viciée, âcre et comportait aussi sa note lourde, mâle. Naruto fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas que Neji s'approchait de lui. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissèrent des cheveux lâchés de Neji pour rouler sur les cuisses nues de Naruto. Le blond gardait les yeux fermés, la canette aux lèvres, l'esprit aux aguets.

Soudain, la canette buta contre le mur, répandant son contenu, tachant le lit. Naruto sentit les mains de Neji autour de sa gorge, ne serrant pas assez pour tuer quelqu'un. Yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes ne disaient rien. Neji avait envie de poursuivre son geste. Il avait détesté cette après-midi. Il avait détesté comme Naruto l'avait dominé. Il avait détesté que ce merdeux soit plus fort que lui. Il avait détesté, encore plus que tout, entendre le nom d'un autre dans la bouche de cet homme.

Dans un soupir, il lâcha prise. Naruto n'avait même pas cherché à se débattre. Fatigué et énervé, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Neji se vêtit rapidement et quitta l'appartement. La porte claqua. Les murmures de la pluie reprirent leur droit. Naruto sa gratta la tête. Il se leva tranquillement pour ramasser sa canette, glissant sa langue sur le métal froid afin de récupérer les dernières gouttes. Ça n'avait plus le même goût.

Fin


End file.
